Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of wireless communication devices.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic device increases continually with the advance of high-speed wireless data communications.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations, especially regarding wireless communication standards and legal regulations.
Usually the respective wireless communication standards and legal regulations will determine the circumstances under which a test must be performed.
For example, the tests of such devices require a testing of the devices in combination with further interference signals. For this purpose, the interference signals as well as the main signals have to be provided to the device under test, or signals emitted by the device under test have to be measured in an environment of interference signals.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple test equipment for wireless devices dealing with interference signals.